


雅歌/The Song of Songs

by bestvest



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Camerlengo！Everett, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Pope!T'Challa, The Young Pope AU, incorrect and inappropriate religious quote and concepts, you all see that picture how can i not
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 让他用他唇上的吻亲吻我你的爱如红酒佳酿





	雅歌/The Song of Songs

**Author's Note:**

> 教宗！豹/教宗內侍！玫瑰禁忌宗教Play！  
> 非常禁忌！极其亵神！我会下地狱的！！！  
> 没有任何严谨事实！！！乱用宗教言语！！！  
> 部分（许多）情节参考《年轻的教宗》  
> if you are an English reader please don't bother reading this yet i've got an english version coming

 

_万歌之歌即是所罗门之歌。_

 

在埃弗雷特穿越教宗的花园时，梵蒂冈响起了午时的钟声。自东罗马开始回荡在圣座之内的警钟召唤人们暂停劳作，但当埃弗雷特穿过花园中的百合丛时，他看见奥克耶带领的修女们仍在修剪树枝，奥克耶手里拿着花篮，里面放着一束盛开的百合花。埃弗雷特的长袍窸窣作响，奥克耶抬起头。

 

“埃弗雷特神父。”

 

“奥克耶修女。”

 

他们相互低声问候，奥克耶用双手将篮子里那丛花束捧起来，手掌托着那脆弱的花瓣。埃弗雷特张开双臂将花束捧在怀里。埃弗雷特四处打量花丛，梵蒂冈九月的阳光落在那些洁白的花瓣上，看上去有些晃眼。

 

“这是最后一批了吧？”埃弗雷特看向奥克耶，看见对方点了点头，“在晚饭之前再送一批到教宗陛下的办公室和卧房里。”

 

“好的，埃弗雷特神父。”

 

奥克耶没有再说话，但她依然看着埃弗雷特，眼神从他的眼睛落到他胸口、半被百合花束遮住的十字架。秋风轻柔地拂过花园，带着花香和鸟鸣浸入埃弗雷特的牧师袍。埃弗雷特感到自己的汗毛竖了起来，硬领卡在他的脖子上。

 

他清了清喉咙，“午安，奥克耶修女。”

 

“午安，埃弗雷特神父。”

 

他捧着花束向花园尽头走去，他绕过花园的后门，在青藤遮盖的矮墙后面找到了一条上山的小道。那山路狭窄而陡峭，甚至无法容下两人并肩同行。石阶上的岩石古老而光滑，石缝之间铺满青苔和青草。埃弗雷特用一只手臂环住那束百合花，提起自己的长袍，登上一千层台阶去供奉圣母玛利亚。

 

埃弗雷特听着远处的圣歌一路往上，直到那歌声完全消失，只剩山上的树林沙沙，相互回应的鸟鸣，和埃弗雷特长袍摩擦的声响。斑驳的阳光从苍翠的树叶倾倒在地上，如同在青绿的台阶上镶嵌黄金。埃弗雷特踏着那黄金爬上第一千层台阶，直到到达山路尽头，在那不起眼的山丘上，隐藏在树木之中的一座小木屋，那木屋不大，从外面来看，里面也不过三十平米的空间。搭建木屋的是朴实而坚固的橡木，陈旧腐烂的断块被一些新的木料拼接在一起。木屋上没有任何装饰，只有门梁上一个小小木质圣母雕像显示这是圣灵所居之地。那圣母雕像与屋子其他的木料一样饱经风霜，她的鼻子和手指被磨去了一半，面孔和衣服上的褶皱也变得模糊。

 

埃弗雷特缓步上前，轻轻推开的木屋的门，门没有锁，因为无论多么简陋，上帝之屋也永远不会封锁。门吱呀呀地滑开，教堂里面漆黑一片，只有从屋顶和墙侧木板之间的空隙中漏出些许阳光。埃弗雷特走进去，摸黑将花束放在门边的洗礼台上，然后从长袍的内袋中掏出火柴，点亮门内两侧的油灯。他将一侧的油灯取下来，走过祈祷长椅中间的过道靠近供奉台，台子上放着两枚粗厚的蜂蜜蜡，埃弗雷特将蜡烛在油灯里点燃，分别插到台子两旁的蜡烛架上。

 

昏黄柔和的灯光映在教堂内部，在圣母玛利亚的石像上落下阴影。教堂依着山势而建，其尽头的正面墙壁都是天然的山石，圣灵从粗糙的山岩中现身，柔和慈悲的面孔冰冷地注视着埃弗雷特。

 

埃弗雷特看见供奉台中央的花瓶，他前日放进去的百合花已经枯萎。他小心地把花瓶提起来，另一只手提着油灯重新回到门口。他将油灯挂好，提着花瓶走出木屋，绕道屋子一侧的树丛中，他蹲下来，将枯萎的百合花取出来，把里面的废水倒掉，又将小心地放在柔软的草丛里。他熟练地拨开几块山石，找到一口泉眼。他将花瓶再次灌得半满，又用石头把泉眼堵上。他提着花瓶回到木屋中，将它在原来的位置放好，又去洗礼台上取那束新的百合花。

 

就在他在花瓶里重新安排花朵的位置时，他身后的木门发出吱呀呀的声响。秋风顺着开口吹进木屋，让供奉台两边的烛光开始摇晃。

 

埃弗雷特听见衣料摩擦的声音，布鞋落在石头地板上的声响。他转身。

 

年轻的教宗背手站在逆光处，阳光如上帝的爱抚一般落在他洁白的长袍和胸前金色的十字架上。埃弗雷特看着他，他头上白色的遮阳帽，他隐藏在阴影中的面孔，环绕在他的脖子上，又连接在肩头的十字架项链。他半长的披肩搭在宽厚的肩膀上，修长的白袍落到地面，神圣的红鞋亲吻大地。

 

埃弗雷特熟悉他的衣着，因为每天早上都是他负责把这身衣服、把每一件衣服穿到他身上。他知道教宗陛下如何挪动双脚，大腿上的肌肉紧绷，踏入为他准备好的白色长裤。教宗陛下为他抬起双臂，方便他倾身俯向他的胸膛，用手指触碰他的腰身，将金色的腰带绑在他的长袍上。他为教宗陛下抚平披风上的褶皱，并帮他将那金色十字架挂在胸前，将两端的绳索系在他的肩膀上。教宗陛下坐在镜前，他站在他身后，用谨慎而渴望的手指触碰他。

 

教宗陛下从光亮处踏进教堂，木门在他身后关上。他摘下自己的遮阳帽，面孔在火光下变得清晰。埃弗雷特目不转睛地看着他，他曲卷的短发，黑色的皮肤，他额头上细小的皱纹，他棕色的双眼，他修长的手指映衬在白色布料上。

 

“教宗陛下。”他尊敬地称呼，但没有尊敬地垂下自己的目光。

 

“埃弗雷特神父。”教宗也看着他，如同挑战似的迎着他的目光，如同一只优雅的大猫一样踱步靠前，“奥克耶修女告诉我你没有吃午餐。”

 

埃弗雷特耸了耸肩，别开目光，转身继续摆弄花瓶里的百合花，“我早餐吃得太饱，”他说，“而且总有人要来完成工作。”

 

“教宗內侍需要亲自更换圣座里每一个圣母像前面供奉的花朵吗？”

 

埃弗雷特能感觉得到教宗陛下在他身后，他温热的身体靠近他，吐息几乎吹在他的头发上。他不自觉地打了个冷战，教宗陛下的手指贴在他左侧胯骨上，透过黑色牧师袍触碰他的皮肤。他抬头看见圣母玛利亚从岩石中显现，慈悲温和的目光冰冷地注视着他。

 

“特查拉。”他的双手颤抖，只能紧紧地抓住供奉台上的桌布，他的声音破碎，近乎呢喃，“特查拉，我梦见了地狱的硫磺。”

 

教宗陛下温暖的嘴唇贴到了他的后颈上。

 

_让他用他唇上的吻亲吻我_

_你的爱如红酒佳酿_

“人人都会梦见地狱，”特查拉回答，他用带胡渣的脸颊摩擦埃弗雷特的颈侧，把鼻子埋在他金色的柔软短发里，闻他身上百合花的味道。他的手指在神父的胯骨上张开，将他按在原地，另一只手越过埃弗雷特的胳膊下面，搂住他的胸膛。埃弗雷特的脊背贴着他的胸口，将十字架硌在他身上，“但并不代表所有人的有罪。”

 

“ _因为神爱世人，甚至将他的独生子赐给他们，叫一切信祂的不得灭亡，反得永生。_ ”埃弗雷特默念着圣书中的话语，从他们孩提年代开始便一遍一遍地背诵、复述和论证的话语， _一切信祂的不得灭亡，_ 圣母玛利亚的面孔在烛光的阴影中闪烁。

 

特查拉的手指抚摸他的胸膛，顺着他的十字架一路往上，探到他的领口，他轻巧地抽出神父整齐完美的纸领，丢在供奉台上，然后开始一个一个地解开长袍的扣子。他用嘴唇亲吻埃弗雷特的耳廓，将他的耳垂含在嘴中撕咬，埃弗雷特的身体在他怀中顺服而柔软，他用双手撑着供奉台，扬起脖子让特查拉观赏他可爱的脖颈，他扯开埃弗雷特的衣领，牧师袍毫无廉耻地敞开，露出他洁白柔软的锁骨和肩膀，他前日留下的齿痕在他白皙的皮肤上隐约可见，特查拉俯身吮吸他的脖子和肩膀的交接处，品尝他身上的汗水和香膏。埃弗雷特的身体紧绷，抽着气压抑自己的呻吟。

 

特查拉一边亲吻他的脖子和肩膀，一边伸手扯掉神父的丝绸腰带，随手丢到地上。他一只手扶着埃弗雷特的腰，另外一只手解开牧师袍下半部分的扣子，直到他的袍子完全敞开。特查拉稍微退开了一点，将他长袍的尾摆向上翻到一边，隔着他的裤子和自己的衣服将自己的老二贴向他的臀部。埃弗雷特发出了一声尖锐和虚弱的呻吟。特查拉再次将一只手搭上他的胯骨，让他贴着自己向后退，另外一只手轻轻按在埃弗雷特的肩胛骨上。神父听从他无声的指示，俯下腰半趴在供奉台上，手肘支撑着自己的身体，他胸前的十字架落在了台面上。

 

特查拉感觉到他在颤抖，他的金发在烛光的映衬下看上去近乎像是月光，他的袍子散乱，一边白皙的肩膀从黑色衣料下露出来，手臂被半困在袍子里。他撑着自己的身体，半扭着头回来看特查拉，他的睫毛上挂着泪水，阴影落在他的面孔上，看上去像是梵蒂冈宫殿廊柱上雕刻的天使。

 

“你是我的仆人，”教宗开口，“你是上帝的仆人，但你首先是我的仆人。”他俯下身，看到自己的十字架贴在神父的背脊上，然后隔着长袍亲吻他的肩胛骨，他的后颈，他的耳垂，他的侧脸，他吮吸埃弗雷特脸上的泪水，贴着他的脸庞感受他颤抖的呼吸，“就算我要前往地狱，你难道不会跟从吗？”

 

埃弗雷特的身体在他身下僵硬起来，他知道他的仆人明白他的意思。他并非毫无选择——如果他现在选择拒绝，推开教宗伏在他身上的身体，贴在他屁股上的老二，教宗也只会一言不发地接受。他们会各自回到自己的圣像前祈祷，祈求神的原谅。

 

埃弗雷特别过头，特查拉知道他在看自己胸前落在供奉台上的十字架，“你不应该爱我。”他近乎自言自语。

 

“ _神既是爱_ ，”教宗说，“神让我如祂一般爱世人，可是我不是祂。如果我无法爱我的爱人，我又如何去爱其他人？”

 

“神不是爱，神是慈悲，没有人得到的慈悲更多，也没有人得到更少。”神父回答，“你若如情人般爱我，可否也像情人般爱其他人？”

 

特查拉的手臂在埃弗雷特的腰上收紧，他的嘴唇厮磨神父的耳侧，“可我不是祂。”他祈求，“我不是祂。”

 

他们模拟交合的动作紧贴彼此，在幽暗的木质圣母堂里沉默着呼吸。教宗等待着他的仆人做出选择，他用鼻子贴着他柔软的金发，呼吸他身上百合花的味道。

 

最终，埃弗雷特在他身下挪动起来，他的手伸向特查拉环在他腰上的手臂，带领他的手指伸向他长裤的系带，他侧过脸来亲吻特查拉下巴上的胡茬，“如果你要在圣母玛利亚前面操我，”他对着特查拉的皮肤呢喃，“好歹也请你把那硌人的十字架给拿下来。”

 

特查拉把手伸过他的胸前，用手指固定埃弗雷特的下巴，亲吻他的嘴唇。他的仆人柔软的唇瓣为他张开，欢迎他用舌头占有他。特查拉的另一只手从善如流地解开神父的裤子，他微微退开，把他的长裤拉了下来了，伸手去抚摸他白皙的大腿和柔软的臀瓣。埃弗雷特在他的口中呻吟挣扎起来。他一只手按住埃弗雷特的脊背，站了起来。

 

“别动。”他命令道。埃弗雷特依然半趴在供奉台上，双臂在脑袋下面交叠，他把脸埋在自己的手臂里喘息。特查拉看着他乱糟糟的长袍，他裸露的大腿和臀部，长裤堆在他的脚踝下面，薄长袜遮住了他小腿上的皮肤。

 

教宗解开系在自己肩膀上的锁链，将十字架从脖子上去了下来。他俯身将那饰品放在供奉台上，然后拿起放在果盘旁边的香膏。埃弗雷特从自己的胳膊中转头，半睁着眼睛看他。

 

“ _有一个女人拿着一玉瓶至贵的真哪哒香膏来，打破玉瓶，把香膏浇在耶稣的头上。_ ”神父含糊的呢喃，似乎在暗自发笑。特查拉听出了接下来的话： _何用这样枉费香膏呢？这香膏可以卖三十多两银子周济穷人。_ 但教宗俯下身来亲吻他情人的嘴唇，“ _你的香膏芬芳，你的名如倾倒的香膏。_ ”他贴着他的嘴唇呢喃，埃弗雷特再次颤抖起来。特查拉用手指去蘸香膏，用带油的手指一次次地抚摸埃弗雷特的大腿内侧，轻轻伸到他的臀瓣中央。埃弗雷特柔软的臀瓣向他屈服，他用食指向他的入口探去，反复将油抹在上面，轻轻地挑逗，埃弗雷特不自觉地咬着自己的下唇，特查拉贴着他的脸，感受神父颤抖而顺从的身体。

他又抹了一次油，慢慢将手指推入埃弗雷特的入口。埃弗雷特小声地吐着气，试图放松自己的身体，特查拉安慰地亲吻他的脖子和肩膀，把自己贴在他光裸的大腿上，支撑他的身体。他一边漫无目的地亲吻，一边探索埃弗雷特的体内，感受他的内壁在自己的关节上收紧又放松，他慢慢地抽动手指，聆听着埃弗雷特的抽气声，香膏、汗水和性的味道弥漫在教堂里。特查拉放在埃弗雷特胸前的手一路往下，去抚摸他半硬的老二。他一边用一根手指操他，一边抚慰埃弗雷特的前面。埃弗雷特弓着身子贴向他的胸膛，身体在他怀里发紧。

 

“特——啊——特查拉——！”

 

“埃弗雷特。”特查拉回应他，亲吻他的下巴和颈窝。特查拉将手指抽出来，抹上更多的油，开始慢慢将两根手指推进埃弗雷特的体内，另一只手依然不断撸动着他的老二，他的前面硬得不行，无助地往外流水，特查拉用大拇指拂过他敏感的前端，感受他的老二自己掌中脉动。他在他体内的两个手指不断进出，一点一点扩张着他的入口，埃弗雷特无助地低下头，把脑袋埋在手臂里，发出闷闷的呻吟。

 

“特差拉——嗯，”他请求，“别——你会让我——嗯——”

 

特查拉将手指插入他的深处，在某个特定的地方微微蜷起来，他着迷地看着埃弗雷特的背部隆起，内壁不可思议地收紧，几乎将他的手指推出去。他一次一次地攻击那个地方，手掌包裹着他的老二，他俯下身亲吻埃弗雷特额头上的汗水，“想让你先射，”他说，“让你射到我的手上，精液滴在玛利亚的圣堂里滋润她土地。我想看你白色皮肤泛起红色——我有跟你说过你有多么好看吗，在烛光下，在阳光里，在我卧房的月光下，我的爱——”埃弗雷特的身体发颤，特查拉知道他就要接近极限，他用手指狠狠地按向他体内的那一点，手掌在他的老二上收紧，“想让你先射，这样在我操你的时候，你的身体就会顺服又湿润，紧紧地裹在我的老二上，你喜欢那样吗？嗯？即使你已经敏感得受不了了，你还是会接受我，用你的身体侍奉我，侍奉上帝，但首先是侍奉我，就像你一直以来做的那样？”

 

埃弗雷特将脸埋在手臂里，喘息地射了出来。 _是的，_ 他呻吟， _好的，_ 但他说的也可能是 _好棒。_ 对于特查拉来说他们没有分别，他的手指依然在埃弗雷特的身体里，裹着他老二的手掌慢慢动作，引诱他把全部都吐出来，射到教宗的手掌和圣母玛利亚的土地上，直到他感到神父已经一无所有，但他依然顺从地趴在供奉台上，白皙的皮肤泛红，眼角挂着泪水，如同献祭的羔羊。

 

特查拉松开他的老二，将带着他精液的手指伸向埃弗雷特的嘴唇，埃弗雷特温热的口腔包裹他的手指，乖巧地为教宗清理他手上的精液。特查拉着迷地看着他的粉色舌头舔在自己的皮肤上，慢慢抽出在他体内的手指。埃弗雷特的喉咙里发出哽咽的声音，但特查拉很快就将三根手指一起推入他的体内。这一次特查拉没有费工夫戏弄他，他精准迅速地为埃弗雷特扩张，小心地避开他的敏感点。他另一只手的手指慢慢地操着埃弗雷特的嘴。

 

在他感觉埃弗雷特已经准备好了之后，特查拉将两边的手指都抽出来，埃弗雷特迷茫地睁眼看他，特查拉安抚地摸了摸他的胯骨，飞快地甩开自己身前的长袍，解开裤子上的系带，用沾着埃弗雷特口水的手指将前液抹在自己发疼的老二上。埃弗雷特撑着自己，半睁着眼睛扭头看他，直到教宗再次贴向他的仆人，一只手扶着自己的老二，一只手按向埃弗雷特的脊背。

 

“看前面，抬头，”教宗几乎是在自言自语，“我喜欢你的脊骨拱起来的样子。”然后他将自己的前端塞向埃弗雷特柔软的入口，而埃弗雷特除了服从别无办法。

 

_我们房屋脊柱如同烟灰，_

_我们的横梁熊熊燃烧_

埃弗雷特用手肘在供奉台上撑着自己，抬头，圣母玛利亚慈悲的冰冷地眼睛回望他。特查拉在他身后舒了口气，他的老二一点一点进入埃弗雷特的小穴。埃弗雷特的身体依然因为高潮而敏感，他闭上眼睛，试图放松自己的小穴，接受特查拉的老二。他感到那巨物将他一点一点撑开，虽然特查拉已经用了三根手指，但对于他的尺寸来说，这样也不过是刚刚好够而已。他能感觉到自己的身体包裹着那巨物，上面的经脉摩擦着他的内壁。特查拉的双手按着他的胯骨，让他无法动弹，直到那庞然大物全然没入他的身体，特查拉的阴毛和睾丸贴在他臀瓣上，他能感觉到他的裤子贴着自己赤裸的大腿。

 

特查拉贴着他俯下身，老二在他体内移动，埃弗雷特抽着气感到教宗温热的嘴唇贴在他的脖子上，他修长的手指捧住埃弗雷特的下巴，“睁眼，”他命令，“看着你的主。”

 

于是埃弗雷特睁眼，看向他供奉的百合花，玛利亚烛光下灰色的脸，感受特查拉操他高潮后的身体。他感到头脑发沉，欲望与恐惧在他的腹部熊熊燃烧，教宗浅浅地插着他的身体，等待他适应他的动作，然后慢慢加速，他感觉到那巨物一次一次地撑开自己的身体，特查拉沉重的呼吸吹在他的颈侧，他的一只手环着埃弗雷特的脖颈，让他不得不扬起头任他亲吻自己的脖子。特查拉的每一次抽插都那么深，无情地使用着他的身体，撵过他的敏感点，埃弗雷特觉得他可能操到了自己的喉咙里。他的身体一次次地撞击供奉台，埃弗雷特看着那瓶可怜的百合被越撞越远，直到翻到在台子下面，叮铃哐啷地砸了个粉碎，而特查拉只是紧了紧放在他胯骨和下巴上的手掌，一次一次地将自己送到埃弗雷特身体里。

 

圣灵的目光闪烁。

 

“特查拉，”他呻吟着祈祷，“特查拉。”特查拉靠着他的脖子呻吟，他放慢速度，双臂搂着埃弗雷特的胸膛，他几乎完全从埃弗雷特的身体里退出去，又重重地撞回来，老二按在埃弗雷特的敏感点上，埃弗雷特觉得自己的呼吸都被撞了出去。

 

“不，”教宗开口，“我代表天上之父，我的言语就是主的意志，我尊其名为圣，而你也要尊我为圣。”他的老二再次深深地插进埃弗雷尔的小穴。

 

“圣——圣父！”埃弗雷特开口，特查拉不再桎梏他的脖子，但他依然抬着头，忠诚地看向贞洁之母，“圣父——我的爱，我的主，求你——求你——”

 

特查拉低吼起来，他环着埃弗雷特的胸膛，近乎粗鲁地使用他的身体。埃弗雷特摆动自己的臀部，呻吟着回应特查拉的撞击，在特查拉进来的时候收紧他的小穴，“就是这样，”特查拉满意地呻吟，“是的，是的，完美，”他找到埃弗雷特的嘴唇，用舌头去操他的嘴，品尝他嘴角和下巴的汗水，“把你塞满，埃弗雷特，”他加快了抽插的速度，他的睾丸拍在埃弗雷特的臀瓣上，埃弗雷特浑身发热，厚实的袍子摩擦着他敏感的皮肤，特查拉的亲吻让他脑袋发晕，“说你想要，埃弗雷特，”教宗的声音听起来有些遥远，“说你想要我，我的老二，我的精液，说你想要。”

 

“我想要，”埃弗雷特虔诚的回答，言语中没有一丝虚假，“想要你——嗯——圣父——特……啊——特查拉！想要你永远都留在我的身体里，想要你射进来直到你的精液流出我的小洞——嗯——想要一直为你湿润敞开，这样你就能随时——啊！”

 

“埃弗雷特——”特查拉贴着他的耳朵操他，老二在他的身体里脉动，急促地寻找摩擦，一下——两下——埃弗雷特感到他的睾丸和腹部贴着自己收紧，他的精液射到自己体内，特查拉还在操他，懒洋洋地感受埃弗雷特的身体收缩，把自己的精液全都喂到他的小洞里。特查拉的嘴唇贴着他的嘴角，像只猫一样舔他，直到他的老二完全软了下去，才从他身体里退出来。埃弗雷特能感觉到他带出了自己的精液，冰凉的触感顺着他的大腿往下滑。特查拉的手指抚摸过他的大腿根，将漏出来的精液塞回他的小洞里，埃弗雷特敏感地跳了一下。

 

特查拉搂着埃弗雷特的胸膛，帮他靠着自己的胸膛站直身体，手指依然恋恋不舍地抚摸他的入口，“我想舔你，”他说着舔了舔埃弗雷特的耳廓，“在你的小洞里舔掉我的味道，用舌头让你再射一次。但是很遗憾，我们下午要跟意大利的内务部长见面。”

 

埃弗雷特哼了一声，“我们总是要跟意大利的内务部长见面。他这次想要什么？”

 

教宗用鼻子贴着神父的头发，笑了起来。

 

####

_你难道不知道吗，最秀美的女子_

_都遵从羊群的道路_

 

在地中海阴雨绵绵的冬天步入尾声时，掌管内务的红衣主教坚持与埃弗雷特进行私人会面。埃弗雷特在自己的家中接待了他，友好地向他行礼，请他喝茶。窗外正在下着小雨，阴冷潮湿的空气浸入埃弗雷特的房间。他们不着边际地谈了一会儿上帝和教廷的财务状况，直到对方问起了纽约红衣主教位置的空缺。

 

“当然，教宗陛下心里肯定已经有了一些人选，”他说，“只是……陛下十分年轻，在梵蒂冈也没有待太久，他或许需要一些……引导。”

 

“我无法左右陛下的选择。”埃弗雷特礼貌地说。

 

“当然，当然，”对方挥了挥手，“但是他非常信赖你，不是吗？我听说，有的时候他信赖你的意见甚至胜过大多红衣主教。”他意味深长地看了埃弗雷特一眼。

 

埃弗雷特感到喉咙发紧，他的手心开始出汗，“抱歉，祖厉神父，”他站了起来，清了清喉咙，“我突然想起来——”

 

主教抬手打断他，从袍子里掏出一沓照片，洒在埃弗雷特的桌面上。埃弗雷特看着它们，突然感到无比冷静。

 

“你不能公开它们，”他说，“地球五分之一人口的教宗亲吻他的內侍的照片，这会给教廷带来无可挽回的伤害，”他看向红衣主教的眼睛，“无论你多么痛恨特查拉，你都不能这么做。所以你来找我。”

 

主教的眼神意外地柔和，“我比谁都要热爱教廷，神父，”他说，“我也看过教廷中许多见不得光的事。”他又从口袋里掏出一管胶卷，放在那沓照片上面，“我并不憎恨特查拉，他是我们的教宗，那我就会对他效忠，我只为他的利益找想。我相信你也是这样的。”

 

埃弗雷特嗤笑了一声。

 

“你知道自己在引他走向歧途，这一次不过是我发现了，可是凡事总有下次。”祖厉耐心地说，“离开，向他要纽约枢机主教的位置，他不会拒绝你的。他知道这是为了你们两个好。”他的目光越过埃弗雷特背后看向墙壁，埃弗雷特知道他在看那上面的耶稣受难架。

 

“而且，埃弗雷特神父，你真的愿意背离你的誓言，并让教宗陛下跟你一起偏离上帝的道路吗？”

 

_你若如情人般爱我，可否也像情人般爱其他人？_

 

埃弗雷特咽了口口水，“还有谁知道？”

 

祖厉顿了一下，“奥克耶。”他解释，“她用胶卷相机拍的照片，这是唯一一份拷贝。若是你答应我的请求，我会把它丢进火炉里烧掉。”

 

埃弗雷特看着他，看着这位红衣主教苍老疲惫的眼神，他善良但责备的眼神，他同情的眼神。

 

“人人都需要爱。”埃弗雷特低声呢喃。

 

“ _神既是爱。_ ”祖厉回答，“除此之外，我们不需要其他。”

 

####

_我的挚爱开口对我说：_

_“起来，我的爱，我美丽的爱人，然后离开。_

_看，冬天已经过去，_

_雨水也已落完，_

_鲜花重归大地，_

_歌唱的季节已经到来_

_我们的土地再次响起斑鸠的歌声。”_

 

春天到来的时候，埃弗雷特最后一次为他的教宗更衣。他驱散了所有侍从，独自为特查拉穿上金红色的长袍和披风，将鲜红的布鞋套到他的脚上。他让特查拉坐下，手指谨慎而渴望地抚摸他的卷发，然后就三重冠固定在他的头上。

 

教宗慢慢地站了起来，埃弗雷特绕道他前面，不太满意地整理了一下他脖子上的挂饰。特查拉截住他的双手，修长的手指包裹住埃弗雷特，把他的手背送到教宗的唇边亲吻。埃弗雷特没有意识到自己什么时候开始颤抖，在他反应过来的时候，他已经跪在地上，双手抓着他的教宗的手腕在他面前啜泣。教宗的手指温柔地抚摸他的头发和眼睛，耐心地为他擦去泪水，埃弗雷特别过脸，将嘴唇印在他的手腕上。

 

那天下午，埃弗雷特在罗马教廷一百六十六位枢机主教面前被赐予红衣，他在众人与上帝面前跪在教宗脚下，亲吻他的权戒和权杖。那天晚上他便登上了前往纽约的飞机。

 

“不要害怕”，特查拉擦去他的眼泪，“人人都会疑虑，人人都需通过崎岖山路找到上帝。你要信祂，但必须以自己的方式去相信。”

_凡信祂者，反得永生。_

####

_让我们为你们祝福欢庆！_

_你们的爱甜美如佳酿！_

在纽约任职的第三年，埃弗雷特收到教廷的消息，祖厉主教于今天早晨在自己的睡梦中去世，享年98岁。埃弗雷特跪在自己的受难像前为他祈祷，愿天堂为他开启，愿圣父圣子圣灵助他安息。

 

愿他找到自己的方式信神，愿他没有疑虑。

 

两天之后，埃弗雷特在三年来第一次回到梵蒂冈。他穿上普通的衣服，坐在圣伯多禄广场的喷泉旁边跟游客们一起喂鸽子。阳光从天上倾洒下来，落在鸽子白色的羽毛上，看上去有些晃眼。他抬眼望向不远处的圣彼得大教堂，想起那座埋在教宗花园背后山丘上的圣母像，那木屋里陈腐的气息，特查拉温热的手指。梵蒂冈的每一处都精致华美，然而只有在那个地方，那个简陋的、被人遗忘的圣母堂里，他第一次感到如此安宁。

 

有人坐在了他身边。

 

“奥克耶修女。”

 

“埃弗雷特神父。”

 

埃弗雷特没有转头，奥克耶拿起他放在一旁的面包，掰下一块来跟他一起喂鸽子。

 

“我向教宗陛下申请，在祖厉神父的守夜结束后，我想去中非。管理那个教区的修女刚刚因为贪腐被停职，我愿意去接替她的位置。教宗陛下答应了。”

 

“……恭喜？”

 

奥克耶嗯了一声，过了一会儿，又开口说道：“教宗陛下打算让你接替国务卿的位置。”

 

“我太年轻了。”埃弗雷特说。

 

“他也很年轻。”奥克耶抛了一大块面包，引得他们面前的鸽子争抢起来，“你一直是他的支柱。”她没有说更多，他们在一起看着那群鸽子扑闪翅膀，直到面包屑完全消失，鸽群慢慢冷静下来。

 

“你怀疑过吗？”奥克耶突然开口。

 

“ _人人都会疑虑，_ ”埃弗雷特想起特查拉的话，在某些不眠之夜，这句话一次次地在他脑海里重复，直到他分不清这是特查拉的话还是上帝的话，他感到某种高昂而轻盈的力量涌入他的身体，他的每一个音节落地，都让他更加理解自己的话语，“ _人人都需通过崎岖山路找到上帝。你要信祂，但必须以自己的方式去相信。_ ”

 

####

 

在葬礼结束后，埃弗雷特换掉自己的红衣袍，穿上黑色的牧师袍，穿过教宗的百合花园，踏上一千级台阶去供奉圣母玛利亚。他手里捧着一束盛夏的百合花，阳光如黄金一般洒在石阶上。

 

他推开木门，香膏的芬芳扑面而来，已经有人将蜡烛和油灯点亮，一个崭新的花瓶放在供奉台正中央。

 

_我的爱人属于我，我也属于他，_

_他在百合花中牧羊，_

_趁晚风还未生凉，日影还未消失，_

_我的爱人，愿你归来_

_如同盟约山上的羚羊或幼鹿一样。_

 

**END**

 

 


End file.
